


Ponder

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce decides that Barry should live with him until he finds a job - or becomes rich.





	Ponder

**Author's Note:**

> On a busy night, Barry gets back later than usual.

The bed creaked underneath Bruce as he thumped down on the soft sheets. He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to tame the sweat-coated locks. His breathing was deep yet sharp, his exhaustion palpable.

In the upcoming minutes, he felt his eyelids becoming heavier, a deep slumber overcoming him. The sound of a muffled groan alongside the creaking door woke him. It was around two in the morning at most.

His eyelids fluttered open as Barry appeared in his room.

„Ah, yeah… I should’ve come a bit earlier. Uh… would a ’good morning’ suffice?” A slight smirk accompanied the sentence, but Bruce didn’t bat an eye. Barry seemed to have muttered something to himself, but it must not have been of importance.

„Mornin’, Barry.” Bruce rubbed his eyes, applying slight pressure. A display of spots that seemed like fireworks appeared behind his eyelids.

„So… had a rough day at work?” In a matter of seconds, a mug filled with water appeared in his hands, alongside a tea filter inside.

„It was fine until someone decided to barge in and wake me. Not that I mind.”

„And who is this ’someone’ that we’re talking about? It's me, isn't it? Dammit.”

Bruce sat up, his legs gently falling over the edge of the bed. 

„You’re a smart one, it seems.” A drop of sarcasm tainted his voice, as the words left his mouth.

Barry interrupted the sip he was taking, suddenly gulping down the hot liquid. He coughed as Bruce let out an amused chuckle.

„That would be true, yeah. I actually have a degree in- „

Bruce let out a deep sigh.

„Right…” Barry sat down next to him, leaving his empty mug on the table.

Bruce slightly touched the skin on his cheek, his fingers brushing against his stubble. Barry was fixated on his skin, which bathed in the moonlight. A glimmer of light appeared in his eyes as he looked up at Bruce, meeting his gaze. 

„Would it be too ignorant to think that maybe, this affair has to do with Clark?” A quick glance from Bruce, and nothing more. This made it clear that he hit the nail on the head. „You know, I umm… had a lot of unrequited crushes these past years, but none of them were from another planet, so... I'm not exactly helpful in this situation.”

„Unrequited?” Bruce asked, looking Barry straight in the eye. His stoic expression didn’t falter. He seemed calm, but his insides were trembling.

„You know, when you like someone. but they don’t like you back, and maybe, uh… you and Clark… you know…”

Bruce was enhanced by the smaller male’s plump lips, his gaze not wandering from them.

„Uh… Bruce…”

With that, he placed his hand on Barry’s chin. The distance between them vanished as Bruce leaned closer, not even an inch remaining. 

„If you would like me to stop, make me.” His deep voice sent shivers down Barry's spine, making his figure shudder.

Bruce waited, patiently. Barry gave him a reassuring nod. He thought that he wouldn't meet Bruce's expectations, and the tought of something happening between them frightened him - to be more exact, he feared that nothing will happen.

"You know I, umm... I've never done this 'thing' with a guy before. A very, very handsome guy."

"Would you like to?"

"Maybe?" After a short period of silence and prolonged eye contact, Barry cleared his throat. "Most definitely."

Their lips touched, Bruce’s slightly more chapped, but there was something endearing about it.


End file.
